


i don’t want another person gone

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Remus Lupin, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Depressed Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin is Bad at Feelings, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, fuck it sirius black lives, the veil room is not pog :/, this man isn’t okay, well it’s implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus is tired of loosing Sirius repeatedly. He snaps during the battle in the Veil Room.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	i don’t want another person gone

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYY MORE OF THESE DUMBASSES POG

Remus didn’t know what was going on, all he knew was that curses and hexes were being thrown everywhere. His entire body felt as though it was screaming, attempting to block spells from the Death Eater in front of him.

“ _ **Crucio**_!” The werewolf heard Bellatrix screech over all the clashing, hearing someone familiar scream in pain.

_ That was Sirius. That was Sirius. Help him, go, go, go- _

Remus felt as though time was frozen, pure anger filling his soul. Sirius didn’t deserve this, he had been through so much. There was no way in hell he was going to let Bellatrix get away from his own wrath. He wanted her dead, wanted to watch her body collapse to the floor. She had tortured so many, hurt so many.

He wanted her dead.

“ **CRUCIO**!” Remus screamed, aiming directly at the cackling woman. The spell hit her square in the chest, the woman collapsing immediately and letting out a yelp. Nearly all of the other Order members were either injured on the floor or nearly frozen in shock, only continuing to fight due to the fact that their lives were at stake. Remus himself was shocked that the curse worked, but he didn’t regret a single thing.

As the rest of the Death Eaters began to apparate out of fear, Bellatrix included, Remus ran over to Sirius’ twitching body. The man was crying and trying to hold in his screams. The taller man quickly helped the other sit up against the rock pile near The Veil. Sirius was still twitching, finally letting out a heart wrenching scream.

Remus flinched, feeling his eyes cloud with tears. “Sirius, Pads, I’m here. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, okay? Love, I’m so sorry,” He mumbled, gripping the other’s hand tightly and wanting to take away all the pain from the other.

Why did it hit him? Why him? Why couldn’t it have hit Remus himself, anyone else but Sirius. He didn’t care how much it hurt, he didn’t want the man he was falling in love with all over again to feel pain.

Sirius was slowly shaking less and less, his breathing ragged and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The man who sat in front of him began to mutter words of comfort, knowing he couldn’t do anything until the spell was done with. “Moony...” Sirius moaned out in pain, gripping onto Remus’ hand tighter, if possible.

“That’s right, I’m here, I’m here,” The man previously mentioned muttered.

Remus watched Moody pick up Tonks’ unconscious body and grab Harry’s hand, the two going to what he presumed was a hospital. He knew that the Ministry was probably in the next room over, the sight of Shacklebolt running into that same room confirming his suspicions. Thank Merlin.

Around two minutes later, the spell was finally over, Sirius breathing heavily and his eyes glazed over. Remus sighed, a sad smile appearing on his face.

“Pads? Can you hear me?”

Sirius gave a nod, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and digging his nails into Remus’ clothing. Remus immediately returned the fierce embrace, his entire mind calming at the sight of the other being okay.

“Harry. Where in hell’s name is Harry?”

“Moody took him and Tonks’ to the hospital. Harry is fine, Tonks is unconscious. Rest of the kids are in the next room talking with the rest of The Order. We don’t know where Voldemort is, but the Ministry is here so it’ll be fine. We’re the only ones in the room currently,” the other man explained, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders.

“Good, that’s... that’s good. What about Bellatrix?”

Remus looked away briefly. “I might have hit her with the Crucio curse-”

“What?! Moony, you could go to jail!”

“It was necessary! Plus, she cast the damn torture curse on you! She’s hurt so many people, and I was tired of it. I don’t regret it,” Remus fired back, causing Sirius to roll his eyes.

“Remus, you can’t go torturing literal Death Eaters because they hurt someone you care about.”

“I know, I know. Also, it wasn’t torture. It was somewhat stupid, but she’s gone. And I don’t just hurt people for anyone, you know,” Remus joked, causing the man in front of him to let out a sigh.

“You’re a twat, an absolute twat.”

“Only for you, prick.”

“Oh, buzz off,” Sirius croaked out, his voice still scratchy from the screaming he had been doing. A brief moment of silence fell, Remus finally grabbing both of Sirius’ hands. He brought both of them to his face, kissing them softy.

“I do care about you, you know. I want you to know that.”

“After all these years, you’re still a sap, Moonbeam,” Sirius muttered.

“That stupid nickname-”

“What? You are! You’re pretty, just like the moon,” Sirius snickered, Remus’ face going red.

“You still act like a teenager.”

“And you act like a sixty year old man,” The raven haired man replied, the light haired brunet in front of him grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him forward.

It only lasted for a few brief moments, but the kiss was amazing. Sirius’ lips were chapped and cracked, and he tasted like coffee and smoke. Remus found that he didn’t care at all. It was Remus who pulled away first, leaning his forehead against the other’s. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What for,  _ mon clair de lune _ ?” Sirius mumbled, jokingly throwing in the French phrase.

“Just... everything. Not believing in your innocence, not discussing our actual relationship until now, letting you get hit by that  fucking curse- “

“Moony, no,” Sirius muttered, pecking him on the jaw, “you’re not going to blame yourself for everything. It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry, if anything. Don’t blame yourself for that bitch attacking me. We’re in a war, you can’t go being an absolute twat.”

Remus rolled his eyes at the last comment, nodding as he wrapped an arm around the other and finally helped him up.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)
> 
> (also “mon clair de lune” means “my moonlight” in french)


End file.
